


What Child is This

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Sexual Assault, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people in Lisa's yoga class stare at her. She gets it, she's hot. But this one is different. This one is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Child is This

Lisa's been teaching yoga for a while now. She knew the different types of people who come to her classes, the men and the occasional woman who stare at her as she contorts herself in front of them. There's a way they look, the sweat that isn't from working hard, the flush in their cheeks and the way they look at her in the mirror, so hungrily. 

She was seven months pregnant when she noticed this one. Lisa's belly extended far and soon she'll only be teaching the prenatal yoga, but for now she needed all the work she can get. Her clothes are too small and too tight again. Her yoga shorts rested under her belly and her top doesn't even begin to cover it. Lisa started the class off with deep breathing and tried to ignore the pressure on her bladder and her aching breasts.

"All right, stand up and find your centre. Just relax and send roots down into the floor." Everyone else stood before Lisa did. She had to rock up carefully and lean far forward to compensate for her belly. Some of the students closed their eyes, others looked at the ceiling as they all focus inside themselves.

Lisa took a deep breath and scanned the mirrors. There isn't anyone new today and everyone is keeping up with her pace so far. She pressed her hands to her ribs and felt her chest expand slowly with each breath. 

"Step out now, spread your feet equally over top of your feet and re-establish your roots." Lisa looked at her students in the mirror and for a second, one of them makes eye contact with her. She'd been staring, Lisa was familiar with the look. But unlike everyone else Lisa caught staring, this girl didn't blush and look away. She met Lisa's gaze head on and, it must have been a trick of the light and the mirror, because her eyes looked black for a second.

Lisa tried to relax, she left the front of the room and started walking around to look at her students and correct their positions. She kept on the one side, far away from the girl, but Lisa could feel the girl's eyes following her around the room.

She ended class early and ushered her students out quickly, she wanted to get home and lock the door behind her. Lisa locked the room she taught in and started down the hall to the instructors' change rooms.

"Lisa?" It was her, the girl. She was small, thin and with her blond hair cropped short above her shoulders. "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your class."

Lisa smiled and tried to step around her, but the girl matched her movement and stopped her from moving down the hall. "I'm glad you liked it. Now, if you'll just excuse me. . ."

"When are you due?" The girl motioned to Lisa's belly and reached out to touch it.

"That's not really any of your business." Lisa flinched away when the girl touched her. Her hand was cold and the touch made Lisa's skin crawl.

"I'd like to meet the father." The girl's fingers tightened on her skin. "It's important. This child could be everything."

Lisa pushed past her and took her hand off of her belly. "Stay away from me. Don't come to my yoga classes. If I see you again, I'm going to call the police."

There was no excusing it this time, the girl's eyes really did turn black. "As if that could stop me." She touched Lisa's belly again and the baby kicked inside her. "Hmm." This time her fingers dug in hard and deep, Lisa looked down to see blood seeping from five shallow cuts.

"Come on!" The girl pushed, hard, and her index finger disappeared inside Lisa's bump. She pulled her finger out and her hand flopped off of Lisa's belly a second later. "Too bad, we could have had something."

Lisa clapped her hands to the bleeding wounds on her belly. The one was deep and the blood was pouring out now that the girl had removed her finger. She took a staggering step towards the office. It was bad, she was bleeding, she could lose the baby.

"Keep trying." The girl pulled Lisa to her feet and kissed her, teeth biting into Lisa's lower lip until it bled. "I want Dean Winchester's baby." She ran her hand over Lisa's belly and shoved her back against the wall, the movement knocked Lisa's head into the concrete wall. 

Lisa struggled back. She knew what happened to people who disappeared. She'd rather die fighting now then in the truck of crazy girl's van slowly bleeding out. The girl was strong, it only took one hand for her to push Lisa back against the wall and after Lisa screamed, she clamped one of her hands over Lisa's mouth. Lisa bit her and the girl stepped back, shocked.

"What the hell?" There was blood dripping from the girl's palm. "You'll pay for that!" 

"Problem here?" Liz stuck her head out of the office.

"Call 911!" Lisa hurried away from the stunned girl, hoping the office door would hold against her strength. "Lock the door!" She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her hands covering the bloody wounds on her belly.

"Shit." Liz picked up the phone. "Are you in labour?"

Lisa wanted to shake her colleague. Did the woman think the baby was going to come out of her belly button? "Attacked me." Lisa said instead. "Call the police."


End file.
